Comment porteras-tu mon deuil?
by AntigonaMB
Summary: "Ne me juge pas Fleur! C'était mon père, pas le tien. Je le vengerai, je l'ai juré. Une d'Aragon n'a qu'une parole. Malefoy paiera, d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'en fais le serment."


Bonjour tout le monde, enfin bonjour les filles, je présume !

Voila, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'aventure fanfiction (je viens juste de créer mon compte, il faut le temps de comprendre comment ça marche ahah). J'ai beaucoup hésité pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai tellement lu de fictions oufissimes que je ne pense pas arriver à la hauteur de ces auteurs qui ont vraiment un truc de fou, enfin qui savent trouver les mots, les tournures, les attitudes des personnages etc… Mais voila, ça fait un moment que j'ai une sorte de synopsis, on va dire, qui accapare mes reflexions donc je me lance enfin. Je vous demande de bien vouloir me donner votre avis, j'en aurais besoin pour progresser, et j'exige aucune pitié, tant que vous avez des arguments solides et fondés. Pas de méchanceté gratuite, c'est tout ce dont j'ai horreur.

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, déesse des arts et spécialiste des héros !

_**Chapitre I : Une vie**_

« Dans quoi tu nous as encore engagé Bé ?

- Dans la Resistance ! La vraie, celle avec un grand R ! Je ne peux plus nous supporter. Nous sommes pitoyables, et nous continuons de nous cacher et d'agir lâchement tandis que mes sœurs elles se battent ! Je ne supporterai pas de perdre encore quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Ne viens pas si tu as peur, ça te regarde. Mais mon père n'est certainement pas mort en vain ! Il a donné sa vie pour que je conserve la mienne, je ferais en sorte de la vivre décemment, et pas comme une hors la loi ! Sur ce je te laisse et comme dirait si bien ma chère mère, « qui m'aime me suive ! ».

Eris savait qu'elle ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Bérénice, comme toutes les femmes de sa famille, était de cette trempe. Intrépide, courageuse, généreuse, mais également tétue et inconsciente. Incnsciente du danger qui la menaçait en allant rejoindre cet Ordre du Phénix, cette Résistance anglaise contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais rien ni personne ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle était décidée, et Eris s'était résignée. Mais elle l'accompagnerait, après tout, toute Bérénice d'Aragon qu'elle était, elle aurait besoin d'elle. De ses fidèles accolytes, sa meilleure amie. Madame Maxime avait toujours adoré répéter qu'elles suivaient le chemin de tout ces duos qui avaient fait la renommée de la littérature française, moldue, « Jean Valjean et Cosette », « Pierre et Jean », « Gwynplaine et Dea ». Bérénice en était le chef. Elle décidait, Eris exécutait, et elle se montrait compréhensive. C'était dans ses veines à Bérénice après tout. Elle descendait d'une haute lignée de Sang-Pur espagnole du côté de son père. Ses désirs étaient des ordres. Du côté de sa mère, l'histoire fut plus compliquée. Sa Grand-Mère maternelle était une vélane, qui avait eu une fille unique, Appoline Fournier. Cette dernière s'était mariée à l'âge de 19 ans à Eric Delacour et ils avaient eu 2 filles, Fleur et Gabrielle. Eric Delacour mouru 1 an après la naissance de Gabrielle. Appoline en fut desespéré, mais retrouva un semblant de joie de vivre lors de sa rencontre avec ce grand notable Felipe d'Aragon. Ils se marièrent et Bérénice vit le jour un matin d'Octobre 1981, le 31 pour être précis. Le jour même de la chute de Voldemort. En cela, Bérénice s'était toujours sentie liée à Harry Potter et son combat contre le mage noir, elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle sentait un lien indiscible entre eux. C'est pourquoi, 2 mois après l'assassinat de son père, symbole de la Resistance française, par Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov et Lucius Malefoy, Bérénice s'apprétait à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phenix, après avoir supplié sa sœur Fleur de leur trouver une place, à elle et Eris.

« Bon tu t'es décidée ? Je ne t'attendrais pas une minute de plus. Ma sœur nous attend et j'ai une tâche importante à accomplir. Venger mon père ne se fera pas en un jour.

- Chef oui chef, je suis à tes ordres ! se moqua gentillement Eris

- Bien tout le monde à sa baguette ?

- Oui !

- Son livre de sortilèges ? Ma sœur nous en voudrait terriblement si nous ne nous montrions pas à la hauteur de notre réputation. Les français sont les meilleurs en sortilèges et les anglais en potions, c'est bien connu. Eris, j'ai cru comprendre que tu allais d'ailleurs avoir une sérieuse concurrente en la personne d'Hermione Granger. Mais après tout, nous ne sommes pas là pour la compétition. Nous avons une Résistance à mener et un mage noir à vaincre !

- Tu ne peux donc pas te contenir Bé ? Je ne parviens pas à determiner ce qui t'exalte le plus ? Te battre ? Ou te venger ?

- Là n'est pas la question … et puis laisse moi tranquille ! tempétais-je. Notre Portoloin commence à scintiller nous n'avons plus le temps !

- Où arrive-t-on déjà ? demanda Eris

- Au 12 Square Grimmaud, le QG de l'Ordre, nous serons logées sur place. Vite touche-le ! hurlais-je

Je sentis cette douce chaleur au nombril, puis la force d'un étau me happer de plus ne plus loin, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve nez à nez avec une moquette, délavée et malodorante. Je sentis alors une main exercer une violente pression sur mes épaules, puis je me retrouvai propulsée violemment contre le mur. Une baguette vint se nicher sous ma gorge et je reconnus immédiatement ma sœur, Gabrielle qui m'inspectait, à l'aide de sa baguette, ce qui eu pour effet de m'irriter instantanément. Lorsque je vis qu'Eris avait subi le même sort, j'explosai tout simplement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Gabrielle ! Tu vois bien que tu me fais mal ! Je t'ordonne de me relâcher IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Quelle est la faculté que Bérénice d'Aragon a développée lors de sa dernière année à Beauxbâtons sous la pression de son père ? se contenta de répondre Fleur

- Mais vous êtes de mèche ma parole ! Repose-moi Gabrielle !

- Répond moi ! lui hurla Fleur.

D'ordinaire, je n'aurais pas répondu, me sentant bien trop humiliée pour le faire. Mais à l'instant même, aux coups d'œil que je jetais à Eris, je compris que je n'avais d'autres choix.

« Une Animagus ! Je peux me transformer en louve ! Là tu peux me relâcher ?

- Excuse-moi petite sœur, mais c'est la procédure habituelle, se contenta de répondre Gabrielle tout en abaissant sa baguette. Soyez les bienvenues les filles ! Olala, ce que vous avez changé ! Je ne vous reconnais plus ! Fleur, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

- Oh que si ! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'Eris devienne si jolie, tu n'as pourtant pas de sang vélane ma chérie ?

- Fleur, ça suffit avec ta prétention ! lui soufflais-je. On peut être très jolie même si on n'est pas vélane !

- Oui tu as peut être raison. Viens, il faut que je te présente, je parle tellement souvent de toi qu'ils te connaissent déjà tous ! s'extasia Fleur

- C'est super dis-moi, ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre ironiquement.

- Béry chérie, je te présente Harry Potter, le grand le seul ! Ronald Weasley, le plus jeune frère de Bill et meilleur ami d'Harry, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger, la jeune fille la plus brillante de sa génération !

- Enchantée de te rencontrer Bérénice ! Fleurk… Pardon je veux dire Fleur nous a beaucoup parlé de toi !

- Oui c'est vrai, réflexion faites, c'est la seule chose qu'elle a fait.

Cette dernière phrase était prononcée par Ginny Weasley. Visiblement, les relations étaient plus que tendues avec ma sœur ! Et cette gourde se laissait faire ! Pas étonnant que mini-rouquine continue ! Voir ma sœur muette et embarrassé devant une réflexion faites quant à sa conduite ne lui était pas arrivé depuis que mon grand-père d'Aragon lui avait dit que ce n'était pas en tortillant ses fesses devant toute personne de la gent masculine qu'elle arriverait à se faire respecter, respect dont elle avait, d'après lui, cruellement besoin. « on acquiert le respect des autres lorsqu'on en fait preuve envers nous-même. ». Je crois que ce fut l'un des moments les plus mémorables de toute ma vie. Merci Papi !

« Oh et puis voilà les autres ! Youhou ! Votre attention les nouveaux venus ! Je vous présente ma sœur Bérénice ! Bérénice, voici donc de gauche à droite Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Severus Rogue, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy ainsi que toute la famille Weasley.

Elle crut bon d'ajouter plus bas que je n'avais qu'à regarder les rouquins, et je saurais qui était un Weasley. Mais je n'écoutais plus. Mon cerveau ressassait encore et encore l'image de l'assassin de mon père, je comprenais, bien évidemment, que ce Drago était son fils, mais ce qui m'échappait c'était pourquoi il était là ?

Je sortis immédiatement ma baguette et le sort partit d'un coup.

« Petrificus totalus !

Je n'attendais pas l'effet de mon sort pour enchaîner directement.

- Alors ? On dit que les Malefoy sont des êtres fiers ? Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air bien malin, figé comme un Veracrasse ! Lâchez moi immédiatement Monsieur R.. Rude ou Rugue… Rogue ! Monsieur Rogue veuillez me relâcher immédiatement ou je ne donne pas chez de votre peau !

- Voyez-vous ça ! Potter, laissez tomber Miss Weasley, j'ai trouvé là votre alter égo ! Arrogante, sure d'elle, vraiment vous êtes fait pour être ensemble !

- Mais enfin lâchez-moi ! Que je fasse payer à cette misérable petite ordure ce que son ignoble père et son abjecte tante ont fait au mien, de père ! Lâchez-moi ! J'ai droit à une vengeance, m'époumonais-je.

- Tout Demoiselle d'Aragon que vous êtes, vous n'aurez aucune vengeance sur quiconque ici, et encore moins à l'encontre de mon filleul ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? m'interrogea l'Homme-Dont-Je-N 'arrivais-A-Me-Souvenir-Du-Nom.

- Fleur ! Gabrielle ! Aidez-moi enfin ! Vous voyez bien qu'Aile de Corbeau refuse de me lâcher !

Je n'y crois pas ! Mes sœurs n'amorcent aucuns gestes pour me défendre. C'est insensé ! Je suis leur sœur tout de même, et non pas leur vulgaire elfe de maison !

- Ne me dites pas que Rude machin chose vous fiche les jetons ?!

- Rogue, mon nom est Severus Rogue, Mademoiselle l'impertinente.

- Oui oui, Roste si vous voulez !

- Bérénice, tu dois te canaliser, Drago n'est en rien responsable des actes de son père, la preuve, il participe activement aux actions de l'Ordre. C'est peut être un fils de Mangemort, mais il est loin d'en être un également, tente de me sermonner Hermione Granger.

Comme si j'allais réussir à me calmer. Il le faut pourtant. Je ne veux pas que mes futurs acolytes me voient lors de nos fameuses crises de colère, ou plutôt de rage, celles qui ont fais de nous, les vélanes, des êtres à craindre. Je dois me contrôler à tout prix. Je risque réellement de les effrayer si j'entre en transe, et mes sœurs seront rejetées tout comme moi. Calme toi Bé, calme toi. Je croise le regard d'Eris qui me supplie de me contenir. Bien, cool, respire, zen, détente.

- Vous êtes calmée d'Aragon ? me lance alors Rogue.

- Ne jouez pas trop le malin, vous n'avez peut être jamais assisté à une crise vélanesque, mais croyez moi, vous n'en avez aucune envie !

Je me tourne alors vers Malefoy, toujours au sol, pétrifié. Il n semble pas le moins du monde inquiet.

- _Finite Incantatem. _

Je le relâche alors de l'emprise de mon sort et m'en vais rejoindre ma sœur, Fleur, qui m'attend sur le pas de la porte. Je me retourne et vois l'intégralité de l'Ordre du Phénix regardant dans ma direction. Belle entrée en matière Bé ! Vraiment chapeau, tu n'auras pas pu mieux faire ! Fleur me presse de la suivre. Sans doute veut-elle me montrer la chambre que je vais partager avec Gabrielle, Ginny et Eris. Ou alors, elle veut se débarrasser de moi au plus vite… Merlin, que t'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ? Eris nous suit et me lance un discret coup d'œil.

- Je vais bien Eris, je suis calmée. Détend toi, je n'attaquerais personne.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui je te dis ! C'est si difficile à croire ?

Elle accélère le pas sans me répondre. Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Je ne vais pas non plus m'en prendre à elle. Elle n'y est pour rien. mais Malefoy paiera, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Nous arrivons dans notre chambre. Mmmm. Charmant. Cette chambre me fait l'impression d'un dortoir. Vraiment, j'ai l'impression de retourner à Beauxbâtons. Mais définitivement, il ne ressemble pas à ceux de la Maison Circé, la maison où j'étais. Je dirais plutôt à ceux de Melusine, pour leur côté sombre. Mais je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche, après tout on est en guerre. Je demanderais simplement à mini-rouquine de ranger ses sous-vêtements. Si cette intimité ne dérange pas Gabrielle, il n'en va pas de même pour moi. Il reste deux lits. Je me demande bien où Eris…

- Tu veux dormir dans quel lit, me demande celle-ci.

- Hum… Comme tu veux, choisis ça m'est égal, lui répondis-je.

- Dans ce cas, je vais prendre celui entre le futur tien et celui de Gab. Tu sais que je n'aime pas dormir près de la porte.

- Pas de soucis, ça m'est bien égal. On range nos affaires et….

- Oui rangez vos affaires et descendez pour la réunion, m'interromps Fleur, visiblement agacée. Tu t'es déjà fais remarquer Bé, et cela dès ton arrivée, ne va pas arriver en retard non plus !

- Oui on arrive descends on te rejoint ! On trouvera, ne t'inquiète pas, insistais-je la voyant hésiter à partir. Enfin partie, elle commençait à me souler ! Tu as vu qu'elle n'a même pas pris ma défense. J'ai juré à mon père que je le vengerai, elle le sait et ne me prévient pas que le fils de l'homme que je veux tuer va vivre sous le même toit que nous ? Je ne comprends pas sa prise de position ! Eris ?

- Je sais que c'est important pour toi cette histoire de vengeance, mais Bé, réfléchis. Drago n'est pas responsable de ce que son père a fait. Hermione a raison. Ignore le Bé, je ne veux pas tu fasses quelque chose de stupide. Tu l'as dis toi-même, ton père s'est sacrifié pour toi, ce n'est pas pour que tu ailles te faire tuer en son nom…

Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je lui souris et la minute d'après je me retrouve pétrifié sans que je sache pourquoi. D'ailleurs je ne dois pas être le seul. Ils me regardent tous, interloqués.

- Drago comment tu te sens ? Tout va bien ? me demande Gabrielle d'un ton désolé.

- Oui oui, après tout elle n'a fait que me pétrifier, ça aurait pu être pire, non ? Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle a fait ça à moi et pas à Zabini ? Son père aussi c'est un Mangemort !

- C'est un peu compliqué Drago, on t'en parlera le moment venu, intervint Fleur qui venait juste de rentrer dans le salon. Je te demanderais juste, poursuivit-elle, de ne pas insister et te montrer courtois avec ma sœur, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ?

- Ais-je le choix ? Je ne lui dirais rien, mais je ne m'empêcherais surement pas de répliquer si elle m'attaque à nouveau !

- Ça n'arrivera pas Malefoy ! Je me contiendrais Malefoy, mais je me vengerai de ton père. Je le tuerai Malefoy, et ce jour-là c'est toi qui devra te retenir. Après tout, on est dans le même camp non ?


End file.
